onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seastone
"The degree of "weakness" induced by the Seastone depends on its density and composition; for example, Seastone handcuffs rob the prisoner of their abilities, but still allow the prisoner to walk around normally." Is this only an assumption or is there a proof for this? Goal Bullet Can we say that the 監獄弾　(goal bullet) from impel down are made of Kairoseki without being speculative ? They are told to be effective against devil fruit users in Chapter 51. And the bazooka unit is said to have some in chapter 543. Kdom 12:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Other Uses * Jewelry: Nico Robin was weakend by a piece of jewely (a Sea-Prism Stone necklace) in Ep 142 when she tried to stop Ian from escaping the Rainbow Mist. Why this shouldn't be added? Yes it was in a filler arc, but we always mention facts even if they are from filler arcs, we can specify that was seen only in a filler if you want. Sorry, jewelry made it sound weird. I forgot it was a necklace and thought it was the normal collar brace, trying to be beautified by some random. Go ahead and add it. 13:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, maybe someone can rephrase it if he doesn't like it. Boa Hancock isn't affected by Kairoski Boa Hancock used her Devil Fruit which destroyed Smoker's jitte made of Kaioseki after saving Luffy during the war between Whitebeard and Marines. (Ep. 469 and Ch. 560). Ricardo.santanagualberto (talk) 21:31, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Only the tip of his jitte is Kairoseki, the rest is just metal. 21:40, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Vergo Vergo can break seastone with his haki. If you are referring to Smoker's jitte, only the tip is made of seastone. 21:38, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Haki It was never stated Seastone effects Haki while it was stated before that Seastone only effects Devil Fruit users. Also it was shown in order to use Haki you have to be completely calm as shown by Katakuri. SeaTerror (talk) 20:10, March 18, 2019 (UTC) A lot of thing on this wiki weren't directly stated. Seastone has been confirmed to weaken DF users, so there is no reason to suspect it doesn't weaken all type of powers the user possess. And what does the second sentence has to do with it? Rhavkin (talk) 20:15, March 18, 2019 (UTC) It was already stated to only affect Devil Fruit users. The Katakuri thing shows how anything can have an effect on a person's Haki usage. Luffy literally only said he couldn't use Haki at the moment and nothing about it being because of Seastone. That is speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 20:33, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Luffy says he can't use Haki in Chapter 935. Then in Chapter 936 he uses Haki once his cuffs are removed. The only thing that changed in between those two events is his cuffs. Seems notable enough to be noted in the article. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:39, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Stating that it is because of the Seastone is speculation. It was never stated anywhere. We've already had information stated that it only effects Devil Fruit users and nothing else. SeaTerror (talk) 20:46, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Where is your source that it "effects nothing else"? Rhavkin (talk) 20:49, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Luffy says "If only I could use Haki" in the Jaimini and Viz translations. It's not a matter of him being distracted or caught up in emotion, which is what affected Katakuri; if it was, then he could get over it and use Haki. Seastone weakens Devil Fruit users. No one is disputing that. What's implied by Chapter 935 and 936 is that this weakening prevents Devil Fruit users from using Haki, since the removal of the cuffs is the only thing that changed between Luffy being unable to use Haki in 935 and using it in 936. So I edited it in the page to lay it out as simply as possible. Unless you want to argue that the death collar was somehow the thing that enabled Luffy to use Haki. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:01, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Haki requires concentration to use. Seastone weakens DF users, meaning they can't concentrate as easily. Seems simple enough to me. 21:15, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Seems clear that the Seastone only effects a devil fruit users attempting to use Haki. 21:51, March 18, 2019 (UTC) No more arguments needed, it looks quite simple, devil fruit user+kairoseki = no haki; random df-less character+kairoseki = no effect. 22:02, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Clear majority, closing Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:42, March 19, 2019 (UTC)